


Bet

by writesometimes



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Playful teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob teases Aleck after losing a small bet to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet

"Ha! You owe me ten pounds! I told you that was Freddy at the market today!" Aleck barked as he and Jacob entered his flat.

"Hmmm, I think I'll have to work out some other form of payment," Jacob said waggling his eyebrows. Aleck pretended to be scandalized, clutching at his chest.

"Mr. Frye, do you mean to tell me you're ducking a gambling debt? How _unlike_ you!"

"Oh yes, very funny, dear. I was going to suggest I give you ten _kisses_ anywhere you like but...I guess I'll have to get the money together to prove you wrong now!"

Jacob started off for the kitchen with their supplies for dinner. Aleck stood slack jawed in the doorway.

"Wait! Come back! _Anywhere?_ Jacob! I'm sorry! Come Back! I don't want the stupid ten pounds! Jacob!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com/) :D
> 
> kudos make my day ♥


End file.
